Todd Cherry
Todd Cherry is one of the five main protagonists of the Yu-Gi-Oh: Duelist Kings series. He is the cousin of Anthony Taylor and main rival of Mavado Iroyu as well as Harlie Mason. He is the second person to beat Darrius in a duel besides Anthony Taylor and the 2nd person among Team: Duelist Kings to lose a duel against Mavado Iroyu the 1st being Anthony Taylor 'Profile' Todd is a young 15 year old Duelist who has a knack of messing with people and picking on them all the time. Not only that his trademark hair is fluffy and straight. Todd has a instinct for dueling with the dragons. And never takes the game seriously the only thing he looks for is to have fun Todd has told off Harlie Mason and they will duel when the time comes but he is one of Anthony's allies being his cousin in all. FORCE-RING ' T'odd wears this under his uniform it cancels the effect of the Force-EYE and can also heal people it also has the ability to locate the other items. (Thought the FORCE-EYE is the only item that exists.) 'Character Relationships' Anthony Taylor Todd is Anthony's favorite cousin and Anthony treats him like a little brother to him. Todd and Anthony dueled a total of 12 times overall Todd is beating Anthony 7 to 5 in which Todd is winning.Todd is testing his evolving Dragon deck. Todd respects Anthony and looks up to him like a big brother and wishes he was related to him. Anthony has improved but still Todd has a lot to learn if he wants to defeat Mavado. Harlie Mason Todd and Harlie only talked on the phone and Todd told him he needed grammar help and Harlie wasn't too happy about it. So it's been decided that both of them will duel and the outcome will go either way. Paul Todd doesnt really know Paul on any level except what Anthony has told him. If Todd ever mets him he'll show Paul what it means to duel with Dragons. Plasmus Todd and Plasmus only dueled twice. Todd lost epically the first time when Plasmus summoned Evil HERO Dread Gunner and blasted Stardust to bits and Todd lost alot of life points. But in their second duel Todd got retribution when Stardust when into Assault mode and destroyed Dread Gunner and the dueled ended with Plasmus defeat. Darrius Todd only dueled Darrius to get Anthonys deck back after it was stolen. Darrius summon the Hieratci Dragon of Atum and destroyed Vice Dragon. Todd won the duel using Shooting Quasar Dragon and Darrius gave him Anthonys deck and Darrius vowed to end Todds dueling career even at the cost of his own life. Aurora Todds spirit guide in the war against the Revolutionists. Aurora devotes her life to protect Todd and help him in duels. Like Avian helps Anthony, Todd and Aurora have a bond that only they wont break no matter what happens. Mavado Iroyu ' ' Mavado is one duelist Todd is aching to duel. Problem is Mavado shows no interest in dueling Todd despite Todd winning duels against Darrius other henchmen. Mavado knows one thing Todds missing. The belief in his deck and to utilize its full power. Mavado has nothing less to say besides hes a amatuer despite Todd beating Anthony and Mavado beating Anthony, Mavado looks at Todd as another obstacle instead of a real duelist. Todd says he did beat Mavado but though he hasn't successfully beaten Mavado. Todd was the 2nd Person to lose to him. Todd thought almost beat Mavado but Mavado came back at the last moment to destroy him. Todd was modified at the thought that he could never defeat Mavado. Todd hasn't given up hope but will do his best to defeat his powerful Rival. Aria Aria is Todd's girlfriend and Todd's favorite person to hang around with because they have so much in common. Aria helps Todd and the rest of Team: Duelist Kings against the Revolution. Aria won't hesitate to help her boyfriend and his friends out 'Deck' ''Todds deck contains the power of the Dragons. mostly componets for stardust over 30 working strategies and the traps work on lowering the enemies field other monsters go with Stardust and then you have the Elemental HEROES they work in case of a emergency and when his field is empty.